Enfants de la Magie
by Elyya
Summary: Un 31 Juillet, 3 enfants sont nés : Adrien, Julius et Harry. Adrien fut proclamé Survivant par le directeur et les deux enfants furent abandonnés aux Dursley à cause de Dumbledore.. Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que ces enfants furent envoyé dans un orphelinat.. Sauf que cette orphelinat était abandonné récemment.. Résumé complet à l'intérieur. Tom x Harry !Rewrite entière de EDLM
1. Prologue

_**Titre :**__ Enfants de la Magie  
><em>

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ T, M au niveau des lemons.. :D_

_**Pairing :**__ Tom x Harry_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Un 31 Juillet, 3 enfants sont nés : Adrien, Julius et Harry. Adrien fut proclamé Survivant par le directeur et les deux enfants furent abandonnés aux Dursley à cause de Dumbledore.._

_ Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que ces enfants furent envoyé dans un orphelinat.. Sauf que cette orphelinat était abandonné récemment.. Ils furent sous la garde de trois êtres magiques envoyés par Mère Magie, Néo, Arya et Ilanya._

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Je sais pas quand je vais poster mais au moins 1 par semaine.__**  
><strong>_

_La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

_Et les personnages sont assez OOC Hein °-°_

" - ... "_ = Paroles._

_( ... ) = pensées d'Harry_

_**[...]**__ = HS !_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Prologue <em>**

Une femme était debout dans un espace sombre, seulement éclairée par une sorte de grosse boule d'eau.. La femme avait de longs cheveux argentés presque blanc qui traînait sur le sol..  
>Elle portait une robe blanche scintillante, elle avait des yeux gris claire pratiquement blanc avec une légère nuance de bleu claire.. Elle possédait une grande beauté, mais son visage reflétait l'impassibilité..<br>La femme regardait des visages différents défiler dans la bulle quand deux visages attira son attention.. Une femme aux cheveux auburns avec de grands yeux vert émeraudes, et un homme aux cheveux noirs/bruns en bataille et des yeux noisettes rieurs. Elle fixa ses visages, ferma ses paupières quelques instants puis les rouvrit.

" - J'ai enfin trouver les porteurs de mes enfants.. " murmura la femme de sa voie cristalline..

La femme enlaça son ventre arrondi qui était caché par sa robe blanche scintillante et des larmes cristallines perlèrent de ses yeux..

" - Mes doux enfants, mes petits, mes bébés.. Je suis tellement désolée.. Je ne pourrai pas vous élever.. On abuse tellement de mon pouvoir dans un autre monde que je dois me rendre sur place pour arrêter ce carnage.. ça prendrait tellement de temps de retirer tout mon pouvoir de ce monde.. Tellement de temps que je n'aurais pas le temps de vous élever.. " pleura la femme..

La femme pleura encore quelques instants puis regarda les visages encore une fois, puis fixa son ventre arrondi.

" - Vous allez vivre une vie difficile avant d'atteindre le bonheur absolu.. Je suis si désolée.. Mais je serais toujours là, toujours près de vous, quoi qu'il en soit.. " murmura la femme..

La femme se rapprocha lentement de la boule d'eau, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Elle toucha la paroi de la boule d'eau, ferma les yeux, et quelque instants plus tard, elle n'avait plus son ventre arrondi..

" - Vivez heureux mes petits, je reviendrais, et là, je serais toujours à vos côtés.. " murmura la femme en séchant ses larmes..

La femme retira sa main et la boule d'eau éclata en de milliers de paillettes..  
>D'un geste elle fit apparaître trois boules d'eaux.<br>La boule d'eau de gauche montrait le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns lisses et bouclés vers les pointes, elle avait des yeux azur, un visage fin, un nez droit et une bouche fine.. Elle possédait une peau pâle et des oreilles pointues au bout.  
>La boule au centre montrait un homme d'une grande beauté, des cheveux longs argentés avec un dégradé de noir au bout, des yeux azurs mélangé à du vert lumineux..<br>Et la boule de droite montrait une jeune fille semblant être âgé de 5 ans, des cheveux lisses blond doré, elle possédait une frange avec des mèches l'accompagnant, les cheveux normalement lâchés mais possédait deux minis couettes... **(1)** Elle avait des yeux violets claire..

" - Arya, Néo, Ilanya. " salua la femme.

" - Mère Magie " saluèrent les 3 individus.

" - J'aurais besoin de vous pour surveiller, protéger mes enfants dans ce monde.. " dit la Magie en faisant apparaître une boule d'eau montrant l'Angleterre " J'ai des affaires à régler dans le monde d'Earthland.. **(2)** " continua t-elle en faisant apparaître une autre boule d'eau.. " Oh et en passant, cet homme est mauvais, il ne faut pas que mes petits fassent confiance à cet homme.." finit-elle en faisant apparaître une autre boule d'eau montrant un vieil homme au nom de Dumbledore..

Les 3 individus acquièsèrent et les boules d'eau éclatèrent comme pour l'autre.. Et la femme disparaît en une traînée de poussière lumineuse..

_**~ 31 Juillet 1980 ~ St Mangouste ~**_

Une femme aux cheveux auburns était en train d'accoucher, elle criait, hurlait de douleur sous les encouragements de l'infirmière...  
>Un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille essayait de soulager sa femme mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre..<br>Et puis, quelques instants plus tard.. Trois petits Potter naquirent.  
>Adrien James Potter naquit... Puis vint Julius Remus Potter et enfin, Harry Sirius Potter..<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>à suivre...<span>_

_/!\ Chapitre corrigé par Haazen Kenda, GRAND MERCI /!\_

**_Bon alors c'est trop court, je sais, c'est nul, mais c'est le prologue ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite non plus ! èé_**

_Je posterai plus tard le prochain chapitre ou après avoir reçu beaucoup de reviews.. *^*_

_Bref,_

**Reviews ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique :<strong>

**(1)** _**des cheveux lisses blond doré, elle possédait une frange avec des mèches l'accompagnant, les cheveux normalement lâchés mais possédait deux minis couettes... **: Heuuu... Genre la coupe de kilari en beaucoup plus lisse !_

_**(2)** __**d'Earthland..: **C'est le monde de Fairy Tail xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3<em>

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Des fics en cours que vous ne verrez que sur mon profil ou sur mon blog ( pour plus de précision ) que sur les résumés en haut._

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^ ( Bulle Humeur )_

_Des sondages sont mis en places temporairement.. :3_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>REVIEWS ! :D<em>**


	2. Chapter 1 : New Life

_**Titre :**__ Enfants de la Magie  
><em>

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ T, M au niveau des lemons.. :D_

_**Pairing :**__ Tom x Harry_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Un 31 Juillet, 3 enfants sont nés : Adrien, Julius et Harry. Adrien fut proclamé Survivant par le directeur et les deux enfants furent abandonnés aux Dursley à cause de Dumbledore.._

_ Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que ces enfants furent envoyé dans un orphelinat.. Sauf que cette orphelinat était abandonné récemment.. Ils furent sous la garde de trois êtres magiques envoyés par Mère Magie, Néo, Arya et Ilanya._

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Je sais pas quand je vais poster mais au moins 1 par semaine.__**  
><strong>_

_La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

_Et les personnages sont assez OOC Hein °-°_

" - ... "_ = Paroles._

_( ... ) = pensées d'Harry_

_**[...]**__ = HS !_

* * *

><p><em>[...]<em>

_**~ 31 Juillet 1980 ~ St Mangouste ~**_

_Une femme aux cheveux auburns était en train d'accoucher, elle criait, hurlait de douleur sous les encouragements de l'infirmière..._  
><em>Un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille essayait de soulager sa femme mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre..<em>

_Et puis, quelques instants plus tard.. Trois petits Potter naquirent._

_Adrien James Potter naquit... Puis vint Julius Remus Potter et enfin, Harry Sirius Potter.._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre I : New Life.<em>**

La famille Potter furent extrêmement content d'avoir eu 3 enfants, surtout que c'est rare.. Ils sont tous les trois des triplés magiques.. Cependant, Harry reste assez faible.. Lily et James espèrent qu'ils s'entraideront toujours quand ils seront plus grand..

_**~ 31 Octobre 1981 ~**_

Cela va faire 1 ans que Adrien, Julius et Harry sont nés, Lily et James sont maintenant parfaitement capable de définir les caractères de leurs enfants si on leurs demandait.

Adrien est du genre joueur et protecteur envers Harry, Julius est sage et calme ainsi que très très très protecteur envers notre petit Harry, et Harry, est timide, fragile mais sage et calme, bien que parfois joueur et rieur..Un mignon petit bout de chou.

Adrien a les cheveux noirs avec des mèches auburn en bataille ainsi que des yeux noisettes, Julius possédait des cheveux auburn à la racine pour finir dans un dégradé de noir lisses et des yeux verrons, un oeil vert émeraude et un oeil noisette, et pour notre petit bout de chou, des cheveux noirs aux reflets auburn légèrement en bataille avec de grands yeux émeraudes..

Ils étaient en ce moment dans le salon, les enfants jouaient entre eux et Lily et James les regardaient tendrement.

Harry était entre les deux garçons, une peluche en lapin blanc dans ses petits bras tendis que Julius et Adrien semblaient se battent pour jouer avec Harry. Lily, qui devrait normalement les arrêter, encourageait à Julius de battre son frère tandis que James encourageait Adrien.

Soudain la porte d'entrée se fracassa, laissant apparaître un personnage encapuchonnée et des yeux rouges flamboyants.. A ce moment là, Harry tourna immédiatement la tête vers le nouveau venu et le regardait dans les yeux.

Le personnage semblait intrigué mais se reprit bien vite, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde car Lily prit ses enfants et fuyait à la chambre tandis que James se mettait devant Voldemort, une baguette à la main.

Le Lord ricana et stupéfixia rapidement James et monta les marches pour rattraper la femme.. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit la femme supplier de les laisser tranquille mais il n'en eut que faire.. Alors il stupéfixia la femme, gardant les plus vieux pour plus tard. Alors il pointa sa baguette au hasard sur les enfants et ça tomba sur Harry, l'enfant qui l'intriguait. Il jeta le sort de la mort.. Mais un bouclier.. Non, un dôme blanc les protégeait. Et le sort fut retourné à l'envoyeur.. Le réduisant en poussière... Harry reçut une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front prouvant qu'il s'est surpassé en créant ce dôme blanc sans qu'il ne le sache et pleura.. Julius qui avait aidé son frère à renvoyer le sort eut une cicatrice en forme de croix au niveau de la paume gauche.. et Adrien qui avait aidé à mettre de la puissance dans le dôme eut une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur le coeur..

Pourtant, l'âme de Voldemort était présent dans la pièce.. Voldemort cherchait quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de survivre.. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et choisit le petit garçon qu'il avait choisit de tuer en premier : Harry. Le Lord fonça sur lui et une fois qu'il intégra dans le corps d'Harry, qui émane une douce chaleur protectrice qui rendit une sensation trèès très très étrange au Lord.. Il espérait prendre possession du petit, non il était sur.. Mais il n'a pas pu, non, il s'est endormi, il a sombrer dans la douce chaleur..

Plus tard, on arriva rapidement dans la pièce.. Et ce fut Dumby qui chamboulera la vie des petits bouts de choux.

En effet, il désigna Adrien comme l'Elu à cause de sa cicatrice au niveau du coeur.

James était fier de son fils. Lily aussi. Mais ils étaient aussi fier des deux autres pour avoir survécu.

Puis vint le moment fatidique...

" - James, Lily, il vous faudra laisser Julius et Harry chez votre Soeur Lily. " dit Dumby.

" - QUOI ?! Jamais ! " hurla Lily en berçant Julius et Harry tandis que James protestait contre Dumby et criait que c'était de la folie.

" - Il le faut Lily, je le crains.. Adrien aura besoin de toute votre attention .. Et Julius et Harry seront jaloux de ne pas recevoir autant d'attention. " répliqua Dubledore.

" - Et bien on les chérira également, comme cela il n'y aura pas de jaloux ! " grogna James.

" - Certes, certes.. Mais Adrien étant l'élu aura besoin d'un entrainement à part, les temps seront dur et il aura besoin de beaucoup d'affection.. " continua Dumby.

" - Et alors ?! On les mettras tout les trois à cet entraînement ! " répliqua Lily, sur les nerfs, avec une sale envie de.. de ... de tuer ce cinglé ! Abandonner ses bébés, et puis quoi encore ?! A pétunia en plus !

" - JAMAIS DUMBLEDORE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! JAMAIS ON ABANDONNERA NOS ENFANTS ! " hurla James.

Dumby grimaça.. Voyant qu'il ne pourra pas faire grand chose, il lança un puissant Impero aux deux parents.. James réussi presque à résister mais n'y arriva pas à cause du combat précédemment avec Voldy.

Quant à Lily, celle-ci était bientôt épuisée, et ne put résister légèrement.

Le vieux fit un sourire horrible, qui était sensé être machiavélique...

" - James, Lily, vous allez donner Julius et Harry aux Dursley et vous aller vous occuper d'Adrien pour en faire une parfaite arme... " ricana Dumbledore.

Ce que le vieux fou ne sut pas, c'est que deux personnes l'ont vu. Remus Lupin et Sirius Black..

Puis Dumby fit les préparatifs pour le départ des deux bambins. Remus et Sirius attendirent le bon moment pour libéré James et Lily du sort.. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore était présent et pouvait leurs lancer un Impero !

**_~ 1er Novembre ~_**

Deux bambins pleurait devant une maisonnette où il était marqué le numéro 4..

4 Privet Drive.

Pétunia ouvrit la porte à cause des pleurs et quand elle vit les deux bambins, elle fronça les sourcils. Quand elle lut la lettre qui était entre les mains d'un bambin, elle s'affola et cria à l'aide à son mari qui arriva en trombe à côté de sa femme.

Vernon Dursley vit rouge et les emmena tout de suite à un orphelinat au bout de la ville.. voir, beaucoup plus loin.. Dans un vieil orphelinat.. Un orphelinat qu'il avait entendu parler il y a des siècles ! Il ne savait plus trop quand, mais il s'en en fichait complètement.

Vernon grogna quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autoroute pour accéder à l'orphelinat, il dut donc marcher pendant une bonne heure pour arrivé devant un orphelinat, qui semblait plutôt luxieux si l'on regardait de plus prêt s'il n'était pas autant sale..

Il les laissa devant le portail grinçant et rouillé de l'orphelinat sans même un regard en arrière ni même regarder si l'orphelinat était encore actif...

Et il rentra chez lui en chantonnant qu'il n'y avait plus de monstre. Lorsque celui-ci arriva chez lui, il annonça à sa femme la bonne nouvelle et ils fêtèrent cet abandon odieux..

Cet orphelinat, était autrefois, un bel orphelinat actif et sympathique, il avait de la réputation, une très bonne, tout le monde dedans était aimé et choyé.. On donnait à cet orphelinat le nom d'Harmony. Mais on ne sait pourquoi, un jour, l'orphelinat fut brusquement désertée, et les bâtiments commencèrent à périr..

Plus tard, un homme, vicieux et mauvais repris l'orphelinat abandonné. L'Harmony est devenu un enfer pour les nouveaux orphelins. Heureusement, quelques années plus tard, l'homme périt, abandonnant les orphelins qui se sont enfuis un peu partout, et laissant la bâtisse moisir.. Et puis.. Personne ne se rappela de cet orphelinat, qui autrefois avait beaucoup de renom..

Cet orphelinat était grand et avait plusieurs bâtiments, s'il n'était pas aussi délabré, il aurait fait un bel orphelinat, même abandonné. L'orphelinat était surtout sale, et les toits ainsi que quelques murs semblent se briser à tout moment, mais n'était pas en ruine.. Elle était sur une sorte de grande colline où derrière, un peu plus loin se trouvait une petite forêt.. Enfin petite n'était pas le mot approprié...  
>Autour des bâtiments, se trouvait un jardin, un jardin qui aurait pu être magnifique si rien n'était fâné et qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaises herbes. Une grande cloiture rouillée entourait cet orphelinat et, de la grande porte d'entrée jusqu'au portail se trouvait un chemin de pierre grisées par la saleté et quelques pierres manquaient.<p>

L'orphelinat était isolée, et le du portail vers la ville se trouvait autrefois, surement un chemin aussi, mais là, il n'y avait quasiment plus de chemin, l'herbe recouvrait tout.

Si Vernon Dursley se rappela de cet orphelinat, ce n'est pas parce que il est intelligent ou possède une bonne mémoire, non non, il ne faut pas rêver non plus. La Magie y était pour quelque chose..

Trois boules blanches lumineuses descendirent du ciel en tournoyant autour des bambins.. Une première boule de lumière toucha le sol et une lumière aveuglante apparut.. Puis disparut pour faire place à un homme d'une incroyable beauté, des cheveux longs et lisses, argentés avec un dégradé de noir au bout, des yeux azurs mélangé à du vert lumineux.. Une peau pâle avec une prestance incroyable.. Et.. Habillé en costume-cravate noir, des lunettes de soleil sur sa tête..

Puis une deuxième boule de lumière toucha le sol, faisant apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns lisses et bouclés vers les pointes, avec des yeux azur, un visage fin, un nez droit et une bouche fine.. Elle possédait une peau pâle et des oreilles pointues au bout. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle légère arrivant au dessus de ses genoux avec une veste en jean clair par dessus et des escarpins beiges. Cette jeune femme avait aussi un serre-tête rose pâle avec une rose de la même couleur où était accrochée des petites perles blanches et de belles plumes blanches soyeuses avec un reflet bleu clair.. Ainsi qu'un collier argenté où pendait une note de musique : **Sol.**

Puis enfin, la dernière boule lumineuse toucha le sol. Comme pour les deux autres, il y eut le flash blanc avant de faire apparaître une forme humaine..  
>C'était la forme d'une jeune fille, ou enfant, semblant être âgée de 5 ans, des cheveux lisses blond doré, elle possédait une frange avec des mèches l'accompagnant, les cheveux normalement lâchés mais possédait deux minis couettes... <strong>[ NDA : Genre Kilari mais les cheveux en plus lisse, plus.. droit ! Mais pas trop droit non plus. ]<strong> Elle avait des yeux violets claire.. et possédait une peau d'ivoir, ressemblant à une poupée, une jolie poupée fragile.  
>Celle-ci était habillée en style Goth Loli , une mignonne petite robe à froufrou noir et blanc avec des croix blanches sur le bas de sa robe, des chaines argentées qui pendent un peu partout, et ses jolies petites chaussures plate-formes noires style lolita avec une croix blanche.. Elle avait le visage impassible.<p>

" - Quel est donc cette façon de s'habiller Néo.. ? " demanda la brune en rigolant. Celle qui semblait être la mieux habillée.

" - On aurait dit un garde du corps.. Tu sais ceux qu'on trouve dans les mangas, chauves, accompagnant les yakuza. " dit l'enfant d'une voix neutre.

" - Et oh, ça va hein ! Tu n'es pas mieux Ilanya ! " répliqua ledit Néo.

" - Moi ? C'est mille fois mieux que toi, tu te ridiculise tout seul mon pauvre.. " répondit la petite blonde.

La brune éclata d'un fou rire.

" - Tais-toi Arya ! " grogna Néo.

" - Haha.. C-c'est.. Hihihi, pas ma faute.. Huhuhu, c'était trop tentant.. buahahahha, de t'imaginer chauve.. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH " et Ladite Arya partit dans un autre fou rire.

Néo rougit de colère.. Et de honte et allait répliquer quelque chose mais on l'interrompis..

" - Bien, ce n'est pas qu'on est pressé, mais il faut rénover l'orphelinat et s'occuper d'Harry et Julius. ET pensez à mettre du repousse-moldu ou du Ne-me-remarque-pas.. Ou au pire mettez des sorts d'un autre monde si vous voulez, du moment que ça n'attire pas les imbéciles d'humains ou autres. " dit Ilanya d'un ton indifférent.

Néo se gratta le menton.

" - Tu n'as pas tort. On se demande comment ça se fait que tu as l'apparence d'une gamine alors que t'es super intelligente ? " demanda Néo.

Ilanya jeta un regard froid à Néo.

" - Tais-toi et travaille. " ordonna Ilanya où une aura meurtrière sortait de son corps..

" - Tout de suite chef " se précipita Néo, assez effrayé.

Ilanya se tourna vers Arya.. Celle-ci était en train de faire un babillage incompréhensible avec les deux bambins.  
>L'enfant fit un minuscule sourire.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>à suivre...<em>

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

**_Chapitre 1 posted ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Alors pour Néo, je ne l'ai pas changé, du moins en physique ! _**

_**Ilanya,** dans **Enfant de la Magie** était l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait d'Harry,_

_**Arya** était Harry dans **Enfant de la Magie**.. Maintenant j'en ai fait **une vraie personne.** ^^ _

_Alors vous allez retrouver des prénoms/noms qui ont apparu dans Enfant de la Magie, mais ils n'auront pas tous le même rôle :) _

**_Certains resteront inchangés, d'autre si ^^_**

_Bref,_

**_Reviews ?_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Réponses aux reviews Anonyme : <em>**

_**Ankana87 :** Merci :3_

_**Maoul92 :** Merci w Et tout de suite ^^ _

* * *

><p><em>J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3<em>

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Des fics en cours que vous ne verrez que sur mon profil ou sur mon blog ( pour plus de précision ) que sur les résumés en haut._

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^ ( Bulle Humeur )_

_Des sondages sont mis en places temporairement.. :3_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Merci pour vos reviews ! Même si j'en ai eu que 4..<em>**

_Oui je me plains mais j'ai pas le droit, ce n'était qu'un prologue !_

_Par contre j'ai eu droit à **8 fav et 13 follow** ! J'ai été surprise !** Merci !**_

**_REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT_**

**_Prochain chapitre : Samedi ou Dimanche :D_**


	3. Chapter 2 : Rénovations

_**Titre :**__ Enfants de la Magie_

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ T, M au niveau des lemons.. :D_

_**Pairing :**__ Tom x Harry_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Un 31 Juillet, 3 enfants sont nés : Adrien, Julius et Harry. Adrien fut proclamé Survivant par le directeur et les deux enfants furent abandonnés aux Dursley à cause de Dumbledore.._

_Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que ces enfants furent envoyé dans un orphelinat.. Sauf que cette orphelinat était abandonné récemment.. Ils furent sous la garde de trois êtres magiques envoyés par Mère Magie, Néo, Arya et Ilanya._

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Je sais pas quand je vais poster mais au moins 1 par semaine._

_La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

_Et les personnages sont assez OOC Hein °-°_

" - ... "_ = Paroles._

_( ... ) = pensées d'Harry_

_**( ... )**__ = Pensées de Rigel_

_**[...]**__ = HS !_

* * *

><p><em>[...]<em>

_" - Bien, ce n'est pas qu'on est pressé, mais il faut rénover l'orphelinat et s'occuper d'Harry et Julius. ET pensez à mettre du repousse-moldu ou du Ne-me-remarque-pas.. Ou au pire mettez des sorts d'un autre monde si vous voulez, du moment que ça n'attire pas les imbéciles d'humains ou autres. " dit Ilanya d'un ton indifférent._

_Néo se gratta le menton._

_" - Tu n'as pas tort. On se demande comment ça se fait que tu as l'apparence d'une gamine alors que t'es super intelligente ? " demanda Néo._

_Ilanya jeta un regard froid à Néo._

_" - Tais-toi et travaille. " ordonna Ilanya où une aura meurtrière sortait de son corps.._

_" - Tout de suite chef " se précipita Néo, assez effrayé._

_Ilanya se tourna vers Arya.. Celle-ci était en train de faire un babillage incompréhensible avec les deux bambins._  
><em>L'enfant fit un minuscule sourire.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre II : Rénovations<span>_**

Avant de se rapprocher d'Arya qui jouait avec les petites mains des bambins... La brune était accroupie près des bambins, son dos était donc à découvert.. Et...

Ilanya monta d'un coup sur le dos d'Arya la faisant crier de surprise, heureusement les enfants ne pleurèrent pas au cri, non au contraire, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient amusés ! L'enfant se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de la plus grande..

" - Arya, Néo a besoin d'aide pour rénover l'orphelinat, je m'occuperai des enfants.. " murmura la blonde.. Et au son de la voix, c'était vraisembablement un ordre..

" - Heu.. Oui ! " dit Arya d'une petite voix, la blonde descendit et la brune se leva pour rejoindre son coéquipier..

Mal grès le fait qu'Ilanya est la plus petite, c'est elle la plus effrayante..

Ilanya fit apparaître une nappe de soie blanche et la mit sur le sol, elle prit les bébés avec elle et s'assied sur la nappe.. Elle fit ensuite apparaître des biberons rempli de lait à la bonne température et du thé. Elle posa les deux bambins devant elle, et grâce à la magie, les biberons viennent nourrir les deux petits tout seul tandis qu'elle buvait son thé.

**~ Du côté de Arya et Néo.. ~**

Néo se gratta le menton et se demandait s'il devait faire la clôture et le portail en rouge feu ou en rouge carmin.. Arya arriva et lui frappa la tête. Néo grogna et massa sa tête en affichant une mine de douleur.

" - Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ? Tu sais que tu frappes fort ? " bouda Néo.

" - Cesse de faire l'enfant, qu'est-ce que tu fais à rester planter là depuis 5 minutes ? " demanda Arya.

" - Ben, je me demandais de quelle couleur j'allais repeindre la clôture... Rouge feu ou Rouge carmin ? " répondit Néo.

La brune plaqua sa main sur son front..

" - Idiot.. ça sera du noir, un beau noir, avec des motifs dorés ! " dit Arya.

" - Hein ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas du rouge ? " s'exclama Néo.

" - Trop voyant enfin ! " dit Arya en mettant ses mains sur les hanches, légèrement énervée par le comportement de son ami.

" - Mais... Mais.. " trembla Néo, commençant à sortir ses larmes crocodiles.

" - Pas de Mais ! " grogna Arya.

" - Snif, oui chef.. " répondit néo.

" - Je met des sorts _Ne-Me-Remarque-pas,_ et en passant un sort d'illusion pour les moldus, ils ne verront que des débris s'ils résiste au _Ne-Me-Remarque-pas_. Concernant l'esthétique du Portail, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux même faire le jardin et renouveler l'extérieur de l'orphelinat en passant. " dit Arya.

Néo acquiesa tout content.

Et ils se mirent tout deux en position. Néo mit ses mains sur le portail et ferma les yeux. Arya étendit ses bras et ferma les yeux. Tous deux respirèrent un bon coup et puis il parlèrent sans parler.. Oui, on pouvait voir de rapides mouvements sur leurs lèvres, prouvant qu'ils parlent. Mais aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches.

Aucun. Silence complet.

Soudain, des pentacles géants apparaissaient sous leurs pieds. Sous les pieds d'Arya, apparaissait de grands cercles avec une langue inconnue sur ces cercles, un peu d'anglais par là, l'inconnu par ci avec tout plein de signes étranges.. Mais au centre du pentacle, c'est à dire pile sous les pieds d'Arya, se trouvait une note de musique avec des ailes d'anges : Sol. Le pentacle luisait d'une lumière bleuté. Des pentacles apparurent autour des poignets d'Arya, enfermant le poignet, les cercles bleutés luisait plus que ceux du sol.

Mais comme ceux au sol, ils avaient les mêmes signes et autres.

Arya arrêta soudain les mouvements de sa bouche, elle inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir en grand sa bouche.. Et de sa bouche sortit des ondes invisibles, pourtant on sent leurs présence, ces ondes encerclèrent l'orphelinat. Et puis tout disparaît.

Arya souffla un bon coup.

Néo ouvrit enfin ses yeux, il avait visualiser tout ce qu'il voulait modifier.

Ses yeux, autrefois azur mélangé à du vert lumineux, sont devenus rouge, d'un rouge flamboyant, luisant, d'un beau rouge rubis..

Les pentacles d'une lumière rouge sous ses pieds luisant soudainement fort.. Et des fils de lumières rouges sortait du pentacle pour s'enrouler autour des mains.. Il y eut un flash blanc et Néo retira ses mains du portail renouvelé. Et le panneau en bois qui pendait, où était marqué "_ Harmony "_ fut retiré.

Il soupira un bon coup puis se retourna vivement vers Arya.

" - Alors, alors ?! " s'excita Néo avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Arya examina l'orphelinat..

Le portail et la clôture était d'un noir, de matière métallique, Le portail avait de grands dragons d'or comme motif... ... Extravagant.

Le jardin était magnifique, l'herbe était verdoyante, il y avait un petit potager avec des arbres fruitiers à droite, et à gauche, plein de fleurs d'arbres et autres..

Les bâtiments était d'un beau blanc marbré avec quelques motifs dorés..

" - Bon travail, entrons à l'intérieur pour modifier. " dit Arya.

Néo acquiesa.

Arya ouvrit le portail et marcha sur le petit chemin de pierre.. parfaitement réparé ? Bref, la brune poussa la belle double porte vernie pour voir un truc complètement glauque.

Bien que l'extérieur parait solide, nouveau, beau et lumineux, à l'intérieur c'était complètement sale, délabré, puant, sombre.. y'avais même des cafards et toutes sortes de bestioles..

" - ... " silence d'Arya.

" - ... " silence de Néo.

" - Qui fait quoi ? " demanda la brune après un petit moment.

" - Je m'occupe du bâtiment Est et Ouest, et toi du centre, étant donné que c'est le plus grand.. " dit Néo.

Arya acquiesa.

Et comme pour le portail et les sorts, des pentacles bleus et rouges apparurent et envahissent le terrain...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'orphelinat fut entièrement habitable.. Bien qu'ils auraient pu être plus rapide, l'orphelinat était bien plus grand qu'il ne parait et il fallait faire beaucoup de changement et pas tout simplement tout restaurer..

Arya était fière de son boulot sur le bâtiment centrale.. Elle l'avait agrandit.. Lorsque l'on ouvre la porte d'entrée, on atterrit dans le couloir principal.. Le sol, autrefois en bois pourri, est en marbre blanc, mais aussi un marbre spéciale, car si jamais une personne glissait et tombait, il n'aurait pas mal mal grès le marbre dur.

Les murs, autrefois en bois sale avec des trous à cause des ermites, ont été repeint, en un ciel, un beau ciel bleu clair avec des nuages et des oiseaux, et une touche de magie pour les rendre plus réaliste : Les nuages sur le murs sont doux. Le plafond était assorti au mur..

Mais ceci n'est que le couloir principal. Dans le couloir principal, il y avait 5 portes vernies séparées par des fenêtres à rideaux soyeux.. Deux portes sur le mur droit, et trois autres sur le mur gauche... Avant que le couloir se coupe, formant un T. Au bout de ce couloir, il y avait un tableau bien centré, ce tableau représentait un dragon, deux anges, et deux bambins..

Derrière la première porte vernie du couloir principal, du mur droit, il y avait l'ancien bureau d'adoption , maintenant la salle est une salle de classe, même s'il n'y a qu'un bureau de professeur et deux tables d'une personne dans cette salle avec un tableau et une bibliothèque près de la porte, des étagères un peu partout et trois grandes fenêtres sur deux murs.

Les murs était dans les tons verts clairs avec un sol en bois blanc.

Derrière la deuxième porte vernie du mur droit se trouvait la salle de repos.. Ou le salon. Il y avait un grand tapis blanc avec des poufs, des fauteuils et un canapé de différentes couleurs, légères, avec une table basse en verre où reposait des biscuits et du thé avec la télévision accroché au mur, la salle est éclairée par les grandes fenêtres et un lustre blanc. Le sol était en bois blanc et les murs en bleu claire.

Dans cette salle, il y avait une porte blanche vernie, derrière elle se trouvait la salle de technologie. Il y avait toutes choses technologiques, les meilleurs, et même de la technologie avancée, du futur, voir d'un autre monde.. Des ordinateurs, des choses tactiles, des télévisions, des machines avec plein de boutons partout, mais ce n'est pas tout, ici, vous avez des choses venant d'un monde parallèle, appelée _ ,_ là bas, vous avez des bagues spéciales, ces bagues vous permettent d'utiliser une sorte d'hologramme tactile.. Comme un écran tactile.. **(1) **

Et plein d'autre choses.

Derrière la première porte du mur gauche, il y a la salle à manger et une porte menant à la cuisine, derrière la deuxième porte se trouve un laboratoire. Cette pièce est protégée par les explosions, ce qui veut dire que même si quelque chose explose dût à une mauvaise manipulation, il n'y aura aucun dégat. Mais dans cette salle, il y a une grande porte-fenêtre, menant à la serre qui mène au jardin. Et derrière la troisième porte du mur gauche, il y a des toilettes : plusieurs toilettes dans cette même salle avec 4 lavabos et un gigantesque miroir.

Dans le couloir de gauche, sur le mur de gauche, il y a de grandes fenêtres. Sur le mur droit, il y a une grande double porte blanche avec quelques motifs dorés, derrières cette double porte se trouve une immense bibliothèque dans les tons chauds.

Au bout de ce couloir, il y a un virage où il faudra tourner à droite, et comme tout à l'heure, sur le mur gauche se trouve les fenêtres, et sur le mur droit se trouve une grande double porte, derrière celle ci se trouve la salle de jeux. Dedans, il y avait un peu de tout, des jeux pour petits, pour grand, des jeux de sociétés, des jeux électroniques, un peu de tout.

Puis au bout de ce couloir, il y a un escalier de marbre blanc orné d'or avec un tapis beige menant au bâtiment ouest.

Et dans le bâtiment Ouest, il y a la chambre de Julius et Harry, d'Ilanya, 2 autres chambres libres et la grande salle de bain et les toilettes.

Dans le couloir de droite, comme pour la gauche, sur le mur droit, il y a de grandes fenêtres. Sur le mur gauche, il y a une grande double porte blanche qui mène la une grande salle de muisuqe où reposait toute sorte d'instruments.

Au bout de ce couloir, comme pour l'autre, il y a un virage où il faut tourner à gauche, et comme tout à l'heure, sur le mur droit se trouve les fenêtres et sur le mur gauche une grande double porte blanche qui mène à la salle d'entrainement.

Dans cette salle, on s'entraîne en magie, en combat, que ce soit corps à corps ou autre. Mais cette salle est spéciale. C'est comme une salle sur demande, sauf qu'ici on peut s'entraîner dans n'importe quel lieux, il suffit de penser à la mer pour s'entraîner à la mer ou autres.

Au bout de ce couloir, se trouve un escalier de marbre blanc orné d'or comme pour l'autre, et un tapis beige menant ua bâtiment Est.

Dans ce bâtiment Est, il y a la chambre d'Arya, la chambre de Néo, trois chambres libres, une salle de bain et des toilettes.

Normalement, il y avait plus de chambres mais Néo les a fusionner avec d'autres chambres pour faire de grandes chambres spacieuses.

* * *

><p><span><em>à suivre...<em>

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

**Bon alors dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose, désolée !**

Mais vous pouvez voir quand même ce que **Néo & Arya utilisent comme magie**..

**Et la future maison des petits !** _En passant, si vous êtes perdu, demandez en review un plan et je vous enverrai un lien pour voir x)_

_( Enfin, si j'arrive à le faire au propre,.. J'ai fait un brouillon incompréhensible mais il a disparu.. x) )_

**En passant, j'avais pas vu les jours défilés.. J'ai un retard de deux jours.. ;_;**

Bref,

**Reviews ?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lexique :<strong>

**(1) une sorte d'hologramme tactile.. Comme un écran tactile.. : **Heuu je sais pas si vous voyez le genre..On les trouve souvent dans les mangas/animés vers le futur ou bien où ils utilisent une grande technologie.. Ou dans les films de science fiction et autre.. Enfin.. Je sais aps expliquer éè

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews Anonyme : <strong>

**Guest :** Merci !

**adenoide :** Oh.. Mais pourtant ça sera là que débutera une certaine relation.. xD Oui il est stupide ! x)

**frederique :** Hehe.. Merci ! :) Et bien, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour l'autre.. :/

* * *

><p><em>J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3<em>

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Des fics en cours que vous ne verrez que sur mon profil ou sur mon blog ( pour plus de précision ) que sur les résumés en haut._

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^ ( Bulle Humeur )_

_Des sondages sont mis en places temporairement.. :3_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! :D<em>**

**_ET MERCI POUR LES FOLLOWS & LES FAVORIS *^*_**

**_REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !_**

**Prochain chapitre : Samedi ou Dimanche OU Vendredi.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Installations

_**Titre :**__ Enfants de la Magie_

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ T, M au niveau des lemons.. :D_

_**Pairing :**__ Tom x Harry_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Un 31 Juillet, 3 enfants sont nés : Adrien, Julius et Harry. Adrien fut proclamé Survivant par le directeur et les deux enfants furent abandonnés aux Dursley à cause de Dumbledore.._

_Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que ces enfants furent envoyé dans un orphelinat.. Sauf que cette orphelinat était abandonné récemment.. Ils furent sous la garde de trois êtres magiques envoyés par Mère Magie, Néo, Arya et Ilanya._

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Je sais pas quand je vais poster mais au moins 1 par semaine._

_La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

_Et les personnages sont assez OOC Hein °-°_

" - ... "_ = Paroles._

_( ... ) = pensées d'Harry_

_**( ... )**__ = Pensées de Julius_

_**[...]**__ = HS !_

* * *

><p><em>[...]<em>

_Au bout de ce couloir, comme pour l'autre, il y a un virage où il faut tourner à gauche, et comme tout à l'heure, sur le mur droit se trouve les fenêtres et sur le mur gauche une grande double porte blanche qui mène à la salle d'entrainement._

_Dans cette salle, on s'entraîne en magie, en combat, que ce soit corps à corps ou autre. Mais cette salle est spéciale. C'est comme une salle sur demande, sauf qu'ici on peut s'entraîner dans n'importe quel lieux, il suffit de penser à la mer pour s'entraîner à la mer ou autres._

_Au bout de ce couloir, se trouve un escalier de marbre blanc orné d'or comme pour l'autre, et un tapis beige menant ua bâtiment Est._

_Dans ce bâtiment Est, il y a la chambre d'Arya, la chambre de Néo, trois chambres libres, une salle de bain et des toilettes._

_Normalement, il y avait plus de chambres mais Néo les a fusionner avec d'autres chambres pour faire de grandes chambres spacieuses._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre III : Installations<span>**

Arya sortit de l'orphelinat.. ou de la maison.. ou manoir.. Oh, on lui donna le nom du _New Harmony_ à cause des changements.

" - C'est bon Ilanya. " dit Arya en soufflant.

" - Vous en avez pris du temps. " répondit Ilanya en terminant sa tasse de thé.

" - Oui mais ça en vaut la peine.. " répliqua Arya.

Ilanya reposa sa tasse de thé et fit tout disparaître étant donné que les bambins avaient déjà tout bu et dormaient à nouveau, l'enfant arqua un sourcil.

" - Si tu le dis. " dit-elle.

La blonde fit disparaître la nappe et prit les deux enfants avec elle.

" - Allons dans le salon.. Enfin si vous en avez fait une. " dit Ilanya de sa voix neutre.

" - D'accord, suis-moi. " répondit Arya en se dirigeant vers la double porte qui sert d'entrée et se dirigea vers la la salle de repos.

Ilanya s'assied sur le canapé blanc et mis les deux bambins qui dormaient sur le côté puis prit du thé le but, mangeant quelques biscuits.

" - Bon boulot. " dit juste Ilanya.

La brune fit un grand sourire puis Néo apparut.

" - Ilanya, tu seras dans le bâtiment Ouest avec les enfants et nous dans le bâtiment Est ! " dit Néo.

Ilanya fixa Néo. Celui-ci ne sut pas comment réagir face à ce regard.. paralysant. C'est effrayant.

" - Bien. " dit-elle en buvant sa tasse.

Arya se laissa littéralement tomber sur un pouf tandis que Néo prit un fauteuil.

Et une ambiance agréable planait dans l'air..

**~ 4 ans plus tard ~ 31 Juillet ~**

Les enfants avaient bien grandit, Julius était calme et avait une excellente mémoire et rappelait à tous ce qu'ils devaient faire.. alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans. Néo et Arya pensent que Ilanya a déteint sur lui. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait maintenant l'apparence d'une personne de 9 ans. Julius la respectait et Harry la prenait comme une grande soeur géniale.  
>Harry était petit et innocent ainsi que fragile, il était naif et étourdit. Mais il aimait beaucoup son frère et sa grande-soeur-adoptive-Ilanya ainsi que Grand-frère-idiot-Néo et Grande-soeur-folle-Arya.. Les enfants savaient que leurs parents l'ont laissés mais ils ne leurs en veulent pas car Néo était parti en éclaireur pour surveiller la famille Potter. Il semblerait qu'ils sont toujours à la recherche d'Harry et Julius, malgré les 4 ans passés.. Leurs parents savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas chez les Dursley, même que James &amp; Sirius ont failli maudire à jamais Vernon Dursley.. Heureusement que Remus était présent.. Néo découvrit plus tard qu'en réalité, c'était la faute à Dumbledore.<br>C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'ils savent qu'ils avaient un frère au nom d'Adrien.  
>Alors les deux gosses ont appris à hair Dumbledore. Même si Harry est gentil, il est très têtu et pas sympa du tout avec ceux qu'il n'aime pas.. Julius pense que son petit frère cache bien son jeu..<p>

Julius passait son temps dans la bibliothèque et Harry dans la serre et la salle de musique. Julius aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec Néo car celui-ci le faisait rire et ramener de nouveaux livres à lire, la lecture est devenue une passion pour Julius. Mais pour Harry, lui aussi aimait lire, mais moins que Julius, celui-ci préférait jouer de la musique avec Arya et passer du temps dans la serre avec Ilanya, Néo ou Arya.  
>Les deux petits ne pouvaient pas accéder à la salle de Technologie, au Laboratoire et à la Salle d'entraînement. Pas encore.<p>

**~ Dans la chambre d'Harry & Julius ~**

Harry dormait profondément bien au chaud avec un moelleux coussin quand... il entendit la voix de son frère près de son oreille.

" - Harry, il y a du gâteau au chocolat ce matin au petit déjeuner spécial Ilanya.. " murmura son frère.

Harry ouvrit subitement ses yeux, et complètement réveillé, d'habitude, c'est une vraie plaie de le réveiller, mais quand il s'agit de patisserie il se réveille tout de suite, Harry est très friant du sucré, ce n'est pas tout, il adore particulièrement les gâteaux de sa grande soeur Ilanya.

" - Youpi ! " s'exclama Harry en se levant, enfilant ses pantoufles et courant vers la cuisine, il sentait cette bonne odeur de chocolat !

Julius le regarda partir avec un sourire. Aaah, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait son mignon petit frère.

" - Ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! Tu vas tomber ! " cria Julius en descendant du lit.

" - Mais No-AAAH ! " et un BOUM retentit.

Julius écarquilla les yeux et courut pour voir son frère sur le ventre en bas de l'escalier.

" - ça va Harry ?! " demanda Julius inquiet.

" - Voui ! " Répondit Harry en se levant et il repartit en courant vers la cuisine.

Julius soupira et secoua la tête avant de sourire, décidément, c'est devenu une habitude.  
>Son frère était tellement insouciant quand il s'agissait des pâtisseries de Ilanya.<br>Harry ouvrit la porte en grand et courut s'asseoir vers son siège.

" - B'jour ! " s'exclama Harry tout joyeux.

" - Bonjour petit ! " rigola Néo et ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry fit un grand sourire et Julius rejoignit la bonne ambiance.

" - Bonjour tout le monde. " salua Julius.

Harry se retourna et tapota le siège en regardant Julius, l'incitant à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Et Ilanya sortit de la cuisine en compagnie d'Arya avec un gâteau au chocolat fondant et du jus d'orange.

" - Bonjour Harry, Julius. " dit Ilanya en souriant légèrement.

" - Salut les petits bébés ! " sourit Arya.

Néo s'installa en face de Julius tandis qu'Ilanya posait le gâteau déjà coupé en plusieurs part, Arya donna mit les verres de jus d'orange et s'installa à côté de Néo tandis que Ilanya s'installait en face de Ryry.  
>Ilanya servit les part de gâteau et Harry prit sa cuillère et mangea un petit bout de gâteau avec en fermant les yeux.<p>

" - MMMMh ! C'est boon ! " dit Harry en pleine extase " Ilanya, dit, tu m'apprendras à faire des gâteaux ? " demanda Harry en rougissant de gêne à sa demande.

" - Mh. Pourquoi pas ? " répondit Ilanya.

" - Youpi ! " s'exclama Harry en clapant des mains.

Et une agréable ambiance régna pendant tout le petit déjeuner.. Même si Néo a faillit faire pleurer Harry en lui piquant un bout de gâteau, mais Julius était là pour venger Ryry, et a donc piquer l'assiette de gâteau de Néo et l'a donné à Ryry qui lui a fait ensuite un gros câlin et Néo s'est fait réprimander par Arya.

" - Que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? " demanda Julius.

" - On va sortir visiter la ville. " sourit Arya.

" - Oh ? ça sera la première fois ! " s'excita Harry.

" - En effet. Mais ce n'est pas tout, comme aujourd'hui vous avez 5 ans, vous allez pouvoir utiliser les salles dont vous ne pouviez accéder : La salle de Technologie, au Laboratoire et à la Salle d'entraînement.. " expliqua Néo.

" - Pourquoi à cinq ans ? " demanda Julius.

" - Car vous pouvez vous entraîner à partir de cet âge là. Dumbledore a aussi décider de l'entraîner à cet âge là. Mais contrairement à votre frère, vous n'apprendrez pas que les sorts sorciers, ce sera à l'âge de 10 ans que vous commenceriez à vous entraîner aux sorts. Pour le moment, vous devrez apprendre comment se battre sans baguette. " expliqua Ilanya.

Julius acquiesa.

" - Donc ça veut dire que Adrien ne saura se battre qu'avec une baguette ? " demanda Harry.

" - Oui, Dumby veut tellement la mort de Voldy qu'il néglige les différentes façon possible de le battre. " répondit Néo.

" - Ce qui est stupide de sa part.. " continua Arya.

Julius, Néo et Arya, ainsi que Ilanya parlèrent.

Harry ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas Voldemort. Pourquoi en voulait-il aux moldus ? Pourquoi voulait-il en éradiquer certains ? Oui, certains, Néo l'avait dit, il ne voulait pas tous les éradiquers, il y a eut méprise sur ce point à cause de Dumbledore.  
>Il ne voulait pas éradiquer non plus les sang-mêlés ou les êtres magiques, non, sinon, pourquoi aurait-il un groupe de loup-garou dans son armée ? Il y a eut encore méprise sur ce point, et à cause de qui à votre avis ?<br>Dumby !  
>Mais bon.. On ne peut rien y faire, après tout, dans ce genre d'histoire.. Il y a toujours les héros et les méchants. Pourquoi une histoire ? Parce que Ilanya leurs avaient raconter des histoires, des contes, avec les héros et les méchants..<br>Dans ces histoires, c'est l'Héros qui bat le méchant et qui va sauver la princesse. Mais.. L'Héros n'est pas toujours complètement blanc. C'est ce qu'Ilanya nous dit tout le temps.  
>Le petit brun aux beaux yeux verts était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer...<p>

" - ...Ry... Ry... Arry... Harry ! " s'exclama Julius qui secouait son frère qui ne réagissait pas depuis qu'il l'appelait, c'est à dire plus de 5 minutes..

Harry eut un sursaut et regarda partout autour de lui.

" - Ah.. Euh.. Eh.. Oh.. Ah.. " balbutia Ryry confus.

" - Harry, ça va ? " demanda Julius soudainement très inquiet.

" - Huh huh. " acquiesa le brun en hochant la tête tout en regardant son frère.

Puis Harry regarda devant lui et vit que tout le monde le regardait avec inquiétude, le petit brun rougit d'embarras et s'excusa.

" - Ce n'est rien, nous partons dans quelques minutes, allez vous préparer. " sourit Néo.

" - Oui ! " s'exclama les deux petits en sortant de la cuisine et courant vers leurs chambres...

**~ Quelques minutes plus tard ~**

Les garçons étaient déjà prêts et ils étaient dans la cuisine à attendre les grands.  
>Harry portait un t-shirt vert clair et un jean blanc ainsi que des petites converses. Quant à Julius, celui-ci portait la même chose, sauf que lui, avait un t-shirt bleu clair.<br>Ilanya arriva dans la cuisine avec une robe noir qui lui arrivait légèrement au dessus des genoux avec un gilet blanc par dessus, des noeuds noirs pour ses deux petites couettes, et des bottes noires.  
>Puis Arya arriva avec un jean bleu et un T-shirt à rayure et des talons noirs.<br>Et vint enfin Néo qui portait une chemise sans manche noire avec un jean blanc et des converses noires.

" - Hé bien, Ilanya, ça fait bizarre de te voir porter des vêtements normaux alors que d'habitude tu fais du cosplay " ria Néo.

Ilanya s'approcha de Néo avec son air impassible et donna subitement un coup de pied dans une partie qui fait très mal.. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

" - Aaaah " cria Néo " T'avais pas besoin de faire ça, ça fait maaaal ! "

" - Cela t'apprendra. " répondit juste Ilanya.

Harry et Julius riait tandis qu'Arya pouffa puis clapa des mains.

" - Bien, allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps. " sourit Arya;

Et ils sortent de leurs jolie petite maison, pas si petite que ça, et marchèrent vers la ville.

* * *

><p><em><span>à suivre...<span>_

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

**Et voilà ! Chapitre 3 posteeed ! Se passe pas trop de chose non plus mais vous trouverez quelques explications et réponses à vos questions :) **

_Concernant le plan; je vais essayer de le faire.. xD_

**Sinon il fait super chaud ! Impossible à écrire x_x Même se concentrer !**

_J'ai une clim, mais elle est super chiante à installer et je sais pas le faire, ma mère non plus, d'habitude c'est mon père qui le fait mais vu qu'il est à l'hôpital._.

**Et j'ai chaud quand même, même si y'a mon ventilo au mode max ~.~**

35 °C Hier, j'ai cru mourir.. je suis restée à côté du frigo toute la journée é_è Bref,** sinon vous avez survécu vous ?** xD

Bref,

**Reviews?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : <span>**

**Hazeen Kenda :**Merci beaucoup ! :D Et oui je veux bien avoir une bêta.. xD

* * *

><p><em>J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3<em>

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Des fics en cours que vous ne verrez que sur mon profil ou sur mon blog ( pour plus de précision ) que sur les résumés en haut._

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^ ( Bulle Humeur )_

_Des sondages sont mis en places temporairement.. :3_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! :D<span>_**

**_ET MERCI POUR LES FOLLOWS & LES FAVORIS *^*_**

**_REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !_**

**Prochain chapitre : Samedi ou Dimanche OU Vendredi.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Visite en ville et

_**Titre :**__ Enfants de la Magie_

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ M_

_**Pairing :**__ Tom x Harry_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Un 31 Juillet, 3 enfants sont nés : Adrien, Julius et Harry. Adrien fut proclamé Survivant par le directeur et les deux enfants furent abandonnés aux Dursley à cause de Dumbledore.._

_Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que ces enfants furent envoyé dans un orphelinat.. Sauf que cette orphelinat était abandonné récemment.. Ils furent sous la garde de trois êtres magiques envoyés par Mère Magie, Néo, Arya et Ilanya._

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Je sais pas quand je vais poster mais au moins 1 par semaine._

_La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

_Et les personnages sont assez OOC Hein °-°_

" - ... "_ = Paroles._

_( ... ) = pensées d'Harry_

_**( ... )**__ = Pensées de Julius_

_**[...]**__ = HS !_

* * *

><p><em>[...]<em>

_Ilanya s'approcha de Néo avec son air impassible et donna subitement un coup de pied dans une partie qui fait très mal.. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?_

_" - Aaaah " cria Néo " T'avais pas besoin de faire ça, ça fait maaaal ! "_

_" - Cela t'apprendra. " répondit juste Ilanya._

_Harry et Julius riait tandis qu'Arya pouffa puis clapa des mains._

_" - Bien, allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps. " sourit Arya;_

_Et ils sortent de leurs jolie petite maison, pas si petite que ça, et marchèrent vers la ville._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre IV : Sortie en ville et..<span>**_

Harry et Julius étaient tout excités. Ils marchèrent vers la ville, les enfants devant et les plus âgés derrière.

" - Harry, Julius ? Quand nous arriverons en ville, faites attention à ne pas vous perdre, c'est très grand. Vous devrez suivre Ilanya,

d'accord ? " dit Arya.

" - Oui ! " s'exclamèrent les petits.

_**~ Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard.. ~**_

Le groupe était bien arrivé dans la ville au bout d'une quinzaine de minute. Ils prirent un bus en direction du centre ville, Harry et

Julius se tenant par la main pour ne pas être séparé et Ilanya qui restait très près..  
>Le bus était rempli et tout le monde se serrait entre eux, à un moment, Harry a faillit lâcher la main de son frère tellement le monde se bousculait..<br>Et enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arrivèrent.. Le groupe descendit rapidement le bus, comme 3/4 des personnes..  
>Mais mine de rien, le groupe faisait fureur parmi les passants, tout le monde chuchotait en les regardants, ou bien les pointant du doigt, ou les fixes avec envie, jalousie, désir et plein d'autre chose..<br>Mais ce qui fait surtout craquer la plupart des filles, ce n'est pas le **super-beaugosse-Néo**, non, c'est le petit Harry et le petit Julius avec leurs jolies petites bouilles avec Ilanya.  
>Pendant qu'Harry et Julius babillaient en regardant autour d'eux, Arya se dirigea vers le panneau où était dessiné le plan de la ville..<p>

" - Hum.. on fait quoi ? " demanda Arya à Néo.

" - Night Cl- " répondit Néo avant de se faire brusquement arrêté par Ilanya qui lui fit un coup de pieds dans les boules.

" - On va commencer par visiter un peu la ville.. Ensuite on ira au _Birtish Museum_ ensuite nous irons déjeuner.. Puis ensuite, pourquoi pas le_ Musée d'histoire naturelle_, les enfants vont adorer.. Y'a une exposition sur les dinosaures et autres.. Bref, ensuite le _Victoria & Albert Museum_ puis le _Musée des Sciences_ aussi ! On finira par_ London Eye_.. Oh et puis pour les musées, l'entrée est gratuite. " dit Ilanya.

Arya écarquilla les yeux..

" - C'est pas un peu trop ? Je veux dire.. On aura pas le temps de tout finir en une journée.. Non ? " interrogea la brune.

Néo qui venait de s'en remettre du coup d'Ilanya, même s'il avait atrocement mal ne put s'empêcher de dire :

" - On dirait une excursion scolaire ! " dit Néo.

Ilanya jeta un regard froid à Néo puis se tourna vers les enfants.

" - Cela vous tente-t-il ? " demanda la blonde.

" - Bien sûr ! " dit Julius et Harry se contenta d'acquieser, les joues rosies par l'excitation de visiter tout ça..

Le groupe commença à visiter la ville à pied, tout en restant dans le centre-ville.. Néo s'arrêtait parfois pour faire du charme à quelque demoiselles mais à chaque fois il se fit battre par Ilanya et parfois même Arya.  
>Ils entrèrent dans quelques magasins où ils achetèrent quelques bibelots..<p>

Arya emmena les petits dans un magasin de vêtement tandis qu'Ilanya et Néo restaient dehors pour se disputer encore, bien sûr, c'est Ilanya qui la domine, cette conversation !  
>Une dame arriva..<p>

" - Bonjour, puis-je vous aid- Oh ! Mais qu'ils sont chou ! " s'extasia la vendeuse.

Julius fit un sourire timide et Harry rougit.  
>La dame entraîna Arya en proposant plein de vêtement pour les petits.. A force, ça en devenait pratiquement effrayant et Arya et les petits fuient cette folle en disant qu'ils ne faisaient que passer !<p>

" - C'était effrayant ! " dit la brune et les petits sont du même avis..

Après avoir fait le tour, ils allèrent au _British Museum_ où les petits découvraient pleins de choses et étaient vraiment, mais vraiment passionnés et excités. Et puis un moment, ils sont passés à côté d'un groupe d'élèves de 13/14 ans qui étaient en sortie scolaire.. Les filles chuchotaient entre elles en montrant les petits garçons ou bien Néo tandis que les garçon eux mataient Arya ou disaient qu'Ilanya était plutôt mignonne et semblait super mature.. Même si elle n'avait que l'apparence d'une petite de 9ans.  
>Le groupe ne vit pas l'heure défiler et c'est seulement quand Arya vit l'horloge dans la boutique de souvenir qu'ils surent qu'il était déjà 13h..<p>

" - Harry, Julius " appela Arya alors que le groupe sortait du musée. " Maintenant, nous allons déjeuner, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? "

" - Hm.. Des.. Pâtes ? " proposa Harry, qui raffolait des pâtes.

" - Pourquoi pas ? " dit juste Ilanya...

Et ils entrèrent dans un restaurant Italien où ils mangèrent des Spaghettis.. Bon, c'est banal, mais ça fait un Harry content !Après avoir bien manger, ils allèrent au _Musée d'histoire naturelle_..

Harry a tout de suite aimé. Le _Musée d'histoire naturelle_ recèle une collection des plus gros, des plus grands et des plus rares animaux du monde... Le Total Bonheur pour Harry.  
>Ils y sont restés pendant 2h, maintenant il est 16h.. Ils quittent le musée pour aller voir un autre musée : <em>Le Victoria &amp; Albert Museum<em>.. Dans ce musée, on expose des objets qui ont plus de 3000 ans qui proviennent de partout dans le monde : mobilier, peintures, sculptures, pièces de ferronnerie, articles textiles, et la liste est encore longue…  
>Mais voilà, il ne sont restés qu'une heure car Arya les pressa en leurs disant qu'il ne faut pas rentrer trop tard !<p>

Ils vont donc au_ Musée des Sciences_.. Là, Gros coup de coeur pour Julius, il a tout de suite aimé, comme Harry l'a fait pour le _Musée d'histoire Naturelle_.. On pouvait faire beaucoup de chose, ce qui le change des autres musées, c'est qu'ils peuvent toucher, pas comme les autres où ils ne pouvaient que regarder, ce qui amusa beaucoup, beaucoup les enfants ! Mine de rien, le groupe entier s'est mis à s'amuser. Il y a eu des moments où Néo entraient en intense réflexion, ce qui est rare ! Apparament, le Musée des sciences fait faire de la gymnastique de très haut niveau au cerveau..

C'est le Musée dans lequel ils sont restés le plus longtemps... Et il est déjà 20h, les enfants commençaient à fatiguer mais ils sont trop excités pour se reposer.

" - Aw, J'ai faim. " dit Néo, prenant un air sérieux.

" - Moi aussi ! " S'exclama Harry en levant le bras faisant rire Julius.

Arya rigola et ils entrèrent dans un restaurant japonais où les petits goutaient pour la première fois des sushis. En tout cas, ils ont aimés.  
>Ils ne verront et n'iront pas faire le <em>London Eye<em>, trop de file d'attente et il se faisait tard, une autre fois peut être..  
>Il est bientôt 21h, même si on était en été, il commençait à se faire sombre, ils marchèrent donc vers l'arrêt de bus du retour pour aller au bout de la ville..<p>

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir plus tellement bondé, Harry entendit un bruit qui le fit arrêter, des pleurs et des cris.. d'enfant...?  
>Peut être qu'un enfant s'était perdu ?<br>Les autres ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et donc continuaient à avancer, Julius rigolant avec Néo tandis qu'Arya et Ilanya parlait d'un certain programme..

Curieux, Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers une ruelle étroite sombre..Cette ruelle se trouvait entre deux maison.. Les cris et les pleurs venaient de là, il en était sûr.. Les cris, qui étaient étouffés se font de plus en plus net.. Il tourna vers cette ruelle et si figea d'horreur, tout en écarquillant les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui se passe..

Au même moment, Julius se tourna pour demander un avis de son frère concernant sa discussion avec Néo qui avait pour sujet qu'on devrait revenir pour faire une journée parc d'attraction.. et remarqua qu'il n'était plus là.. Une grande inquiétude l'envahis et tira la main de Néo.

" - Néo, Néo ! Harry, Harry il n'est plus là ! " s'exclama Julius.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour d'eux, en effet il n'était plus là, les filles, l'ayant entendu commença à chercher Harry.  
>Ils firent marche arrière, peut être qu'Harry s'était arrêter pour dormir... Mais Ilanya avait un mauvais préssentiment. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout !<p>

Devant les yeux innocents d'Harry, il se passait quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais du voir et aussi ne devrait jamais exister... Tout était clair devant lui alors qu'il était dans une ruelle sombre.  
>Devant lui, il y avait 3 hommes et un enfant..<p>

Le premier homme était de taille moyenne, il avait l'âge d'être un père.. Il avait une casquette sur la tête, des cheveux noirs et une barbe mal rasée et une caméra dans la main.. Il filmait.. Son pantalon était légèrement baissé et il tenait sa nudité tendue..

Le deuxième homme tenait les bras de l'enfant, il avait approximativement 45 ans ou plus avec un crâne chauve, il riait.. Il avait le  
>pantalon baissé.. Dévoilant aussi sa nudité tendue..<p>

Le troisième homme, celui qui faisait le plus peur à l'enfant et à Harry, il était gros, il avait une calvitie et un moustache, il avait le pantalon baissé aussi avec sa nudité aussi tendue que l'autre.. Il écartait le petites jambes de l'enfant en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.. La vision était horrible..

Le petit avait l'air d'avoir son âge.. Il aurait eu un beau visage s'il n'était pas ravagé par la peur et l'horreur, par les larmes et la saleté..  
>Il était petit et frêle, il avait les cheveux légèrement bouclésondulés, ils étaient d'un blond paille.. Ses cheveux étaient crasseux.. Il était

nu, il y avait des cicatrices partout sur son corps, du sang coulait d'entre ses fesses..

Harry avait envie de vomir.. Il venait de comprendre la situation.. Et cela l'horrifiait.. Il voulait aider l'enfant, mais ses jambes tremblaient, il avait peur.. Peur qu'on le remarque.. Des larmes allaient couler..  
>Et puis l'homme à la calvitie entra brusquement dans le petit, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur..<p>

" - Ta gueule gamin ! Tu vas attirer l'passants ! Et tu n'veux pas ça hein ? Pas qu'on t'vois comme ça hein ? " ricana celui qui tenait les bras de l'enfant qui pleurait

" - Oh putain, c'qui les bon ! franchement les gosses c'est les meilleures putes ! " ricana le gros en faisant des aller et retours brusques. " Oh p'tin j'vais d'jà jouir ! " s'exclama l'homme en s'arrêtant brusquement..

Harry put voir un liquide blanc couler.. Il eut la nausée. Et c'est à ce moment là que celui qui filmait le remarqua, Harry eut peur et recula mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et le pris par le col et le ramèna devant les autres alors qu'Harry se débattait..

" - Hé mec, regarde moi cette petite salope, il a l'air trop bon ! " ricana celui qui filmait.

" - Ah ouais, chanceux va, tu va t'le prendre en premier vu que tu l'a trouvé en premier " ricana le gros..

" - Ouais " ricana celui qui filmait en se léchant les lèvres, reposant la caméra.. Il fit tomber Harry par terre qui eut mal et vit approcher l'homme avec un visage vicieux..

Harry avait peur, extrêmement peur, il recula rapidement tout en tremblant mais il était contre le mur.. Les larmes commençaient à couler, il avait peur, extrêmement peur.. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que l'homme se rapproche, qu'il le touche ou quoi que ce soit.. Il n'arrivait plus à garder son calme et commençait à manquer d'air.. Non.. Il ne le voulait surtout pas.. Harry eu soudain un mal de crâne énorme.. Il commença à hurler, sa cicatrice commençait à s'ouvrir et à pulser.. Harry se tenait la tête.. Prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.. Du sang coulait de sa cicatrice..

Les deux autres moldus se retourna vers le troisième qui commençait à reculer, surpris..

" - Qu'est-ce que ta fais mec, même pas capable de faire taire une salope et de la baiser ? " demanda le chauve..

" - Hé p'tin j'ai rien fait il s'est mis à crier tout seul ! Et en plus j'sais pas comment il a fait pour saigner ! " s'énerva l'homme.

Harry commença à voir rouge puis soudain tout s'arrêta.. Il n'entendit plus rien, il ne sentait aucun mouvement.. Il leva légèrement la tête et tout semblait figé, comme dans les films où on fige le temps.. tout autour de lui s'est arrêter, tout était d'une couleur ancienne.. **_[ NDA : je sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.. ]_**

Soudain il entendit un bruit de pas.. Harry sursauta et se recroquevilla en tremblant.. Il entendait les pas se rapprocher de lui de plus en plus.. Puis il vit des basket dans son champs de vision.. Les mêmes basket que lui.. ... Julius ?! Le petit brun leva brusquement la tête, un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs, pour voir si c'était Julius qui était venu le sauver.. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea encore une fois, mais pas d'horreur, mais de surprise.. La personne devant lui.. C'était Lui. C'était lui même.. Mais avec un visage impassible.. Ce Lui avait des yeux rouges, qui brillaient.. Et puis il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs..  
>Celui-ci se mit à sourire..<p>

" - Tu as eu peur hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Ces moldus sont horrible.. Il n'y a pas que des gentils moldus.. " ricana son lui au yeux rouges.. " As-tu peur ? "

Harry acquiesa en tremblant.

" - Veux-tu qu'ils disparaissent à jamais ? "

" - H-Heh.. ? "

Son lui au yeux rouge s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda en souriant..

" - Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? Ces odieux personnages voulaient te faire mal et ils ont déjà fait mal à ce pauvre garçon là bas.. " dit-il en pointant du doigt le garçon qui se faisait violer.. " Souhaite-tu qu'ils disparaissent ? Ils ne te feront plus mal, ni à ce garçon.. Tout le monde déteste ce genre de personne et pourtant ils existent.. Ce sont les grands méchants... ! " et son lui aux yeux rouges se leva et écarta ses bras en se tournant " Ce sont des pourritures de la société.. ! Alors.. ? Ne méritent-ils pas de disparaitre.. ? "

Harry était confus, d'une part, il ne voulait pas qu'ils disparaissent.. Il y a bien une raison pour qu'ils deviennent des méchants.. non ?! Mais.. Il avait peur.. Et.. Il voulait qu'ils disparaissent.. Et c'est la peur qui eut la raison..

" - O-oui.. " chuchota Harry..

" - Hum ? " son lui aux yeux rouges se retourna.

" - Oui, je veux qu'ils disparaissent ! " cria Harry.

Son lui aux yeux rouges fit un grand sourire, il s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa.. faisant rougir Harry..

" - C'est bien Harry.. Maintenant retient mon nom. Je suis Tom. " ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant de s'endormir dans les bras de ce cher Tom.

Puis tout redevient normal.. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.. Les violeurs s'approchèrent du corps d'Harry qui avait cessé de crier et qui avait les yeux clos.. Soudain les yeux s'ouvrent sur des rubis. Deux grands rubis au regard mortel.. A la place de l'esprit d'Harry, se trouve maintenant celui de Tom.

Le Harry aux yeux rouges, autrement dit Tom, regarda sa petite main d'enfant et les fit bouger..

" - Quel plaisir de retrouver un corps.. " murmura t-il avec un sourire psychopathe... " Vous allez payer misérables moldus qui ne valent pas plus qu'un misérable insecte ! "

Les 3 violeurs virent rouge et voulurent le frapper même s'il ne comprenait pas trop le terme moldu.. La fin avait réussi à les énerver.. Mais à peine ils ont fait un pas que leurs tête roulaient sur le sol.. L'enfant qui se faisait violer écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit bien vite en cherchant des vêtements pour se mettre.. Il ne comprit rien mais il sut que son calvaire était fini et ce grâce à cet enfant de son  
>âge .. Mais celui-ci était trop épuisé..et tomba sur le sol totalement inconscient.<p>

Le sang s'étendait sur le sol.. Et puis on entendit des bruits de courses..

Tom laissa l'esprit d'Harry revenir et le corps tomba sur le sol.. Harry entendit des cris puis plus rien.. Il était dans un cocon de douceur.. Et puis il sentait un regard brulant.. Mais il était bien..

* * *

><p><em><span>à suivre...<span>_

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

Un chapitre, un ! Autant vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile d'écrire ce chapitre.. **Je hais les viols, c'était difficile de l'écrire..**

_**Le chapitre est plus long, je ne voulais pas trop couper en deux le chapitre.. ça serait trop sadique.. xD**_

La **fameuse rencontre avec Tom** dans ce chapitre._. La rencontre ne se passe pas vraiment comme je l'imaginais._. J'imaginais autre chose dans ma tête mais j'arrivais pas à le mettre à l'écrit.. x_x

**Mais à la base c'est à peu près ça.. ^^**

_Concernant la visite dans la ville, les musées existent tous.. Je les ai choisis dans un site de tourisme.. Ou un site qui parle de ça du moins.. °-°' _

Je n'ai pas vraiment approfondie le sujet car je ne voulais pas couper en deux la chapitre, sinon j'aurai approfondi le truc pour que ça fasse assez crédible x_x

**Du coup c'est un peu vague, donc Si vous êtes déjà aller là bas et que ma description est différente voir totalement fausse x).. Et bien.. Désolée ? xD**

Bref,

_**Review ?**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : <span>**

**Victoria-Gomez** : Haha Merci xD Hum..Moi le yuri j'accroche pas trop à part pour certains yuris °-°

**Hazeen Kenda :** Hum le site efface ( un truc dans le genre ) les adresses mail.. Il te faudra mettre des espaces entre les arobases et les points ( enfin les points pas obligé j'pense.. mais surtout l'arobase. ) ^^ Sinon Merci de bien vouloir me corriger x)

**adenoide : **Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mais il fallait que je l'écrive, c'est pour la suite de l'histoire.. ^^

**ankana87 : **Haha merci xD et pas grave ^^

* * *

><p><em>J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3<em>

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Des fics en cours que vous ne verrez que sur mon profil ou sur mon blog ( pour plus de précision ) que sur les résumés en haut._

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^ ( Bulle Humeur )_

_Des sondages sont mis en places temporairement.. :3_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! :D<span>_**

**_ET MERCI POUR LES FOLLOWS & LES FAVORIS *^*_**

**_REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !_**

**Prochain chapitre : Samedi ou Dimanche OU Vendredi.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Tom

_**Titre :**__ Enfants de la Magie_

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ T, M au niveau des lemons.  
><em>

_**Pairing :**__ Tom x Harry_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Un 31 Juillet, 3 enfants sont nés : Adrien, Julius et Harry. Adrien fut proclamé Survivant par le directeur et les deux enfants furent abandonnés aux Dursley à cause de Dumbledore.._

_Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que ces enfants furent envoyé dans un orphelinat.. Sauf que cette orphelinat était abandonné récemment.. Ils furent sous la garde de trois êtres magiques envoyés par Mère Magie, Néo, Arya et Ilanya._

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Je sais pas quand je vais poster mais au moins 1 par semaine._

_La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

_Et les personnages sont assez OOC Hein °-°_

" - ... "_ = Paroles._

_( ... ) = pensées d'Harry_

_**( ... )**__ = Pensées de Julius_

_**[...]**__ = HS !_

* * *

><p><em>[...]<em>

P_uis tout redevient normal.. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.. Les violeurs s'approchèrent du corps d'Harry qui avait cessé de crier et qui avait les yeux clos.. Soudain les yeux s'ouvrent sur des rubis. Deux grands rubis au regard mortel.. A la place de l'esprit d'Harry, se trouve maintenant celui de Tom._

_Le Harry aux yeux rouges, autrement dit Tom, regarda sa petite main d'enfant et les fit bouger.._

_" - Quel plaisir de retrouver un corps.. " murmura t-il avec un sourire psychopathe... " Vous allez payer misérables moldus qui ne valent pas plus qu'un misérable insecte ! "_

_Les 3 violeurs virent rouge et voulurent le frapper même s'il ne comprenait pas trop le terme moldu.. La fin avait réussi à les énerver.. Mais à peine ils ont fait un pas que leurs tête roulaient sur le sol.. L'enfant qui se faisait violer écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit bien vite en cherchant des vêtements pour se mettre.. Il ne comprit rien mais il sut que son calvaire était fini et ce grâce à cet enfant de son_  
><em>âge .. Mais celui-ci était trop épuisé..et tomba sur le sol totalement inconscient.<em>

_Le sang s'étendait sur le sol.. Et puis on entendit des bruits de courses.._

_Tom laissa l'esprit d'Harry revenir et le corps tomba sur le sol.. Harry entendit des cris puis plus rien.. Il était dans un cocon de douceur.. Et puis il sentait un regard brulant.. Mais il était bien.._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre V : Tom<em>**

Quand Julius et les autres arrivèrent devant la scène... Ils furent choqués et avaient tout de suite peur en comprenant ce qui s'est passé. Arya plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.. Néo écarquilla les yeux et la tension commença à descendre.. Julius lui, se précipita vers son frère tandis qu'Ilanya, qui a toujours son visage impassible, s'approcha des têtes coupées..C'est là que Néo remarqua un petit garçon presque nu.. Ses vêtements restaient déchiquetés et il y avait du sang qui commençait à sécher..

Ilanya était furieuse, extrêmement contre ces misérables humains. Oui, elle se donne le droit de traiter ces sales humains parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine et ne l'a jamais été.. Elle était une création de Mère Magie, comme Néo et Arya. Et ces sales êtres inférieurs osaient toucher des enfants.. Surtout que l'un d'entre eux est le fils de Mère Magie !  
>Arya regarda Ilanya, ses beaux yeux violets clairs tournaient au rouge flamboyant avec des reflets dorés.. Oui, il n'y avait rien à dire, Ilanya était dans une colère noire.. Arya s'approcha d'Harry,<p>

Julius demandait à Harry de se réveiller en pleurant..

" - Ilanya.. As-tu idée de ce qui les aurait tuer ? Enfin, de qui aurait pu les tuer ? " demanda faiblement Arya, qui mine de rien était reconnaissante envers ce tueur..

" - Il a bien fait.. " grogna Néo qui portait le petit qui se faisait violer.. " Même si Voldemort est.. on va dire un des petits méchants mais aussi sympa, il a raison sur les moldus. Certains moldus méritent d'être exterminés. "

Ilanya acquiesa d'un hochement de tête, elle créa un dôme d'illusion autour d'eux afin de ne pas attirer les autres moldus.. Et elle incendia ces violeurs avec un rictus.  
>Même si ils étaient des êtres créer par la Magie, ils n'étaient pas tous purs.. Non, eux n'étaient pas purs.. Du moins, Ilanya surtout, elle est ce qui aurait été l'équivalent du Diable pour les humains. Néo était un Roi connu pour son manque de pitié dans son monde.. Seule Arya aurait été considérer comme un être pure. C'était la mère d'un monde pacifique.. Et oui, Néo, Arya et Ilanya viennent tous de monde différents..<br>Mais.. Mine de rien, les enfants ont réussi à les doucir.

Ilanya se calme car ses yeux redeviennent d'un violet claire. Elle se tourna vers Arya.

" - ... Harry ? " demanda Ilanya.

" - Il est inconscient. Transplaner serait mauvais.. " dit faiblement Arya en regardant Harry où Julius tenait fermement sa main.

Ilanya se tourna vers Néo.

" - Qui est-t-il ? " demanda la petite.

" - Un enfant qui se faisait violer. Ce qui m'étonne le plus est qu'il est sorcier.. Mais aussi loup-garou.. " dit Néo en fermant les yeux, las. " Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première fois.. "

Les yeux de la blonde deviennent rouges avant de revenir violet claire.

" - Et Toi Ilanya, sais-tu qui a tuer ces salauds ? " dit Néo.

" - Un sorcier.. Puissant. Il y a sa magie dans l'air.. Mais personne autour.. Il s'est volatilisé.. " répondit Ilanya en passant sa main sur ses yeux.. " On va rentrer.. Comment Harry est inconscient, nous irons là bas en volant.. "

" - Et lui ? " demanda Néo en regardant le petit qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Ilanya resta silencieuse tandis qu'Arya prit Harry dans ses bras et Julius qui se leva pour ne pas lacher la main d'Harry.

" - ...On le prend avec nous. " dit la blonde " on cherchera ses parents une fois qu'il sera guérit. "

Néo hocha la tête.  
>Les yeux de la blonde vira au rouge et elle fit apparaître de la lumière au bout de ses doigts et dessina un pentacle lumineux. D'une voix claire, elle prononça :<p>

_" - Elwenz, je t'invoque. " _

Un homme sortit du pentacle lumineux, c'était un homme aux yeux dorés avec une longue chevelure noire ébourrifé et il portait un costume de majordome.

" - Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maitresse ? " demanda l'homme en se courbant.

" - Transforme-toi et nous rentrons à la maison. " ordonna Ilanya d'un ton neutre.

L'homme acquiesa et se métamorphosa en un grand oiseau noir.. Quelle sorte d'oiseau ? Aucune idée, il semblerait que cela ne vienne de ce monde. C'est un oiseau noir avec des ailes en forme de chauve souris mais à la place d'écaille ou autre, il y a des plumes d'eau_** [ NDA : un peu zarb, je l'affirme. ]**_ noire, un long cou avec un long bec, comme les cygnes mais il était tout noir, ses yeux était d'un doré vif, et deux grandes pattes écailleuses avec des griffes. L'oiseau avait aussi deux cornes sur la tête et possède 5 grandes et longues plumes comme queue.

Le groupe monta rapidement dessus car il était très grand et la ruelle était déjà assez sombre. Néo jeta un sort d'illusion afin que personne ne voit le grand oiseau, que ce soit un moldu ou un était tout devant, derrière elle se trouvait Harry qui était dans les bras de son frère qui le tenait fermement afin qu'il ne tombe pas, et derrière celui-ci se trouve Arya qui avait ses mains sur les épaules de Julius afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Et à la fin se trouve Néo qui tenait le petit enfant blond.

L'oiseau atteint rapidement l'endroit désiré, en quelques minutes seulement. Ils descendirent de l'oiseau et Ilanya remercia l'oiseau avant qu'il ne disparait dans une trainée de poussière.  
>Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le salon et déposa les deux petits en douceur sur le canapé pour commencer à lancer une analyse des.. dégâts.<p>

Harry n'avait pas grand chose physiquement, juste quelques légers bleus, mais le plus inquiétant sera mentalement.. Il aura un gros traumatisme... Et cela ne sera que grâce à sa volonté de vouloir se réveiller qu'il se réveillera.. Et pour cela il doit réussir à surpasser sa peur..  
>Quant au petit, sa liste était longue.. Il avait aussi des cicatrices, datant de plusieurs mois, prouvant qu'il a été maltraité.. Concernant son viol.. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première fois. Arya et Néo se regardèrent.. Ce sont les parents du petits qui l'ont forçé à cela ?! Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'énerver, Ilanya intervient.<p>

" - Qui vous dit qu'il a des parents ? Si ça se trouve, il est orphelin. " dit Ilanya en lançant plusieurs sorts pour apaiser ses souffrances, et en passant, le guérir, mais cela prenait du temps.. Donc la blonde choisit de le mettre dans un coma magique, comme ça, son corps pourra récupérer à son rythme.

Arya et Néo gardèrent le silence.. En effet, le petit était peut être orphelin.. Les chances était plus grandes maintenant que la blonde le dit.  
>Julius regarda son frère en silence, et Arya s'approcha.<p>

" - Julius, va prendre un bain, te brosser les dents et aller dormir.. " dit doucement Arya..

Le petit fixa la brune, ses yeux étaient rouge et son visage n'exprimait que colère.

" - Je sais que tu hais ces hommes.. Que tu ne les pardonnerai pas, que tu t'es senti impuissant car tu ne pouvais pas aider Harry.. Mais ils ne sont plus là, et il s'est passé tellement de chose.. Tu dois aller dormir.. " murmura la brune en caressant la tête du petit.

Julius fixa encore la brune avant de baisser la tête et laisser ses larmes couler. Oui, il rageait. Il aurait voulu faire la peau de ces foutus hommes. Comme se fait-il qu'il parle aussi mal ? La colère sans doute.  
>Néo prit Harry dans ses bras et alla en direction du bâtiment Ouest et alla dans la chambre d'Harry et de Julius, il déposa le petit sur le lit tandis que Julius alla prendre un bain, se brosser les dents et aller au lit. Néo ne voulait pas les séparer, ça ferait souffrir Julius qui s'est déjà senti impuissant aujourd'hui. Donc le plus vieux les laissa ensemble.<br>Quand Julius eut fini, il se dirigea vers le lit, monta dessus, embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de dormir à côté en lui tenant la main, espérant pouvoir l'aider dans sa lutte contre sa peur..

Harry était debout et il était dans le noir, il ne faisait ni froid, ni chaud, il était à l'aise.. Tellement à l'aise que cela le rendit mal à l'aise. Il se rappelait encore de ce qu'il s'est passé, il avait eu très peur, et espérait que l'autre garçon allait bien..  
>Une lumière apparut, et le petit entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui..<br>Le brun tourna sa tête vers le bruit sans rien percevoir.. Il commença à trembler, sa peur revenant en lui..  
>Il n'osa pas dire un mot, et espère que personne ne le voit, il voulait aller se cacher, mais il ne voyait rien.<br>Soudain la lumière s'étend dans toute la "pièce ". Il était dans un endroit chaleureux, une sorte de salon mais aussi de chambre.. Harry regardait partout autour de lui.

" - Harry Potter ? " demanda une voix grave.

Le petit sursauta en tremblant, devant lui, il y avait un garçon de son âge, de longs cheveux noirs, lisses, des yeux rouges flamboyant et une peau pâle.. Il lui ressemblait un peu..

" - Je suis Tom. " dit-il.

Harry arrêta de trembler.. Tom.. ? C'était son Lui aux yeux rouges qui l'avait aidé.. Mais il avait tout de même peur..

" - Ne t'inquiète pas, le.. mal est parti, je les ai chassés en intégrant ton corps-"

" - Intégrant mon corps ? " coupa le brun, Tom était un fantôme ? Esprit ? ... peu importe pour Ryry, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé, lui et l'autre garçon.

" - Oui, j'ai pris ta place, j'étais toi et j'ai chassé les.. Méchants, malheureusement, cela est très fatiguant. " Expliqua Tom.

" - Tu les as chassés ? Mais tu es aussi petit que moi.. " dit timidement Harry, oubliant toute sa peur.

Tom tiqua au** " Aussi petit que moi "**.

" - Non, je suis plus grand, plus vieux, c'est juste que comme tu es un petit enfant, j'ai moi aussi le corps d'un petit enfant.. C'est assez fatiguant, de pouvoir partager la vision avec toi, ou de venir dans tes rêves alors prendre ta place, c'est énorme. " expliqua le plus vieux.

Harry acquiesa puis rosit.

" - Merci de m'avoir sauvé. " dit timidement le brun.

" - .. " Tom ne dit rien et se contente de se laisser aller sur le canapé.

" - Tu dois te réveiller dans ton monde. " dit juste celui-ci en fermant les yeux.

Puis tout devint noir pour Harry...

* * *

><p><em><span>à suivre...<span>_

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

**Plop ! Chapitre Posted ! La fameuse " réelle " rencontre entre Harry et Tom..**

Hum, franchement, je n'imaginais pas vraiment leurs rencontre comme ça mais c'est le **mieux de mes essais**... x'D _Pas très.. Laborieux n'est-ce pas ?_ x')

_Comme je voulais pas un Tom trop pédophile, j'ai choisis qu'il " grandit " en même temps qu'Harry, ça ferait peut être moins pédophile ? xD _

**[ Mais dans tous les cas, ça le reste x'O ]**

_Sinon, on est déjà en Août et moi je râle parce que dans un mois c'est la rentrée pour moi ~.~_

**Sinon, j'ai une petite chose pour vous..**

_Si jamais vous voulez savoir si **le chapitre posté va être M**, tout en haut dans la petite fiche de chaque chapitre **au niveau du rating**, je **remplace le " T " par M**, mais je doute que vous l'ayez remarquer xD_

Bref,

_**Review ?**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : <span>**

Okay :)

* * *

><p><em>J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3<em>

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Des fics en cours que vous ne verrez que sur mon profil ou sur mon blog ( pour plus de précision ) que sur les résumés en haut._

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^ ( Bulle Humeur )_

_Des sondages sont mis en places temporairement.. :3_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! :D<span>_**

**_ET MERCI POUR LES FOLLOWS & LES FAVORIS *^*_**

**_REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !_**

**Prochain chapitre : Samedi ou Dimanche OU Vendredi.**

**Y'a eu une baisse de Review :' Désolée si la scène de viol vous a choqué mais je veux des reviews èé :égoïste:**


End file.
